Weapons
As life in the Metro is harsh and violent place. nearly everyone is armed with some sort of weapon or another. Makeshift Weapons: Makeshift weapons are weapons that are assembled from various household or founded parts. Such weapons are tools that we encounter everyday re-purposed for a weapon. Most weapons in the metro are makeshift. Types of Makeshift weapons. Melee Weapons: One of the oldest kinds of weapons known to man. Melee weapons are any tool that can be used in hand-to-hand combat. the most common found in the metro are clubs, and knifes. if one is lucky you may encounter a sword or a baseball bat from ages long pass. Melee weapons are the last resort option for many in the metro who cant afford more advance means of protection. Makeshift Firearms: Makeshift firearms are crude and poorly made firearms from small metro workshops that lack advance tooling. Such weapons include sub-machine guns formed from metal/wood scraps found throughout put the metro, pipes turns into rifles. Military Grade Weapons: Military grade weapons are weapons that have been produced in a professional weapons factory. such weapons are created from mass production lines. undergo vigorous safety checks, and tested to ensure maximum quality. the vast majority of military grade weapon were weapons saved from the old world just as the nukes fell. but not all are from the old world, there are a few select locations that can still produce weapons with the same quality of old Russia. in armor station, a full weapons factory still produces military grade arms using the machines saved from the Kalashnikov factory above the station. other factories include ones owned by Das Faust and the Red Line. however these factories are nowhere near the size and output as armory station. A common misconception is that Hanza owns there own weapons factory from the massive stockpiles Hanza mercenaries own. However this is a myth. such stockpiles are bought with Hanza's immense wealth not made. Military grade weapons will always be in limited supply and an expensive price in the metro because of there scarcity, and quality in comparison to makeshift weapons. Thus military grade weapons are only found in the hands of the most wealthy and powerful factions. Types of Military Grade Weapons: Small Arms: Small arms are any military grade weapon that can be carried. the most common examples are pistols,sub-machine guns, shotguns, rifles, sniper rifles. however this category also includes rocket propelled grenades, and explosives and machine guns. Armor Armor is a colloquial term for any vehicle fitted with weapons and used for military purposes. Armor is the most powerful weapon any person/faction can own in the metro. such examples of Armor are rail tanks, rail cars fitted with machine guns, and trains converted with armor and weapon mounts. while all wealth factions such as the Red Line and Hanza own a fair amount of Armor. Das Faust are the masters of Armored warfare. there factories produce railtanks, and railcars by the dozens. Gallery